ohnofandomcom-20200213-history
Body Augments
Biomodifications are overhauls to the body's infrastructure made possible by genetic modification and nanotechnology. The human body has been streamlined and requires less food, water, and sleep. The human body now requires only 3-4 hours of sleep per day to function at maximum capacity, and has a much more powerful immune system - rendering the body immune to all common diseases, allergies, and genetic defects. Basic Biomodification is extremely common, but not ubiquitous by any means. This augment retools the available photoreceptors in the human eye. By implanting a new retina with polychromatic vision, the Character becomes able to perceive a many more electromagnetic frequencies, allowing him or her to see almost the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum from tetrahertz waves, infrared, and uv spectra in addition to the already familiar visual spectrum, allowing the Character to perceive almost fifty different colors as opposed to the common seven. This also provides a +10 awareness bonus when attempting to look at long ranges. Tetrahertz Vision: Tetrahertz vision allows a character to see through thin objects or low-density objects, but do not pierce skin. Effectively, the character can see through clothing but not armour or metal equipment. Although Tetrahertz rays occur naturally, they are absorbed by the atmosphere, and as such Tetrahertz vision has an effective range of 5m in atmosphere, but no visual limit in vacuum, and requires a Tetrahertz emitter in atmosphere. Infrared Vision: Infrared vision allows a character to see the infrared spectrum, affording them both low-light vision with a fidelity comparable to normal vision, and the ability to see the heat of objects. Even minute temperature differences are visible, allowing a character to see footprints left behind - in some situations (GM Discretion) - or what objects have been touched by a biological creature recently (within the minute). Ultraviolet Vision: Some creatures and substances are fluorescent under ultraviolet light, allowing a character to see blood residue. Some opaque glasses are transparent in the UV spectrum, and, similarly, some transparent glasses are opaque. Further, some dyes can be manufactured to show up in the UV spectrum. X-Ray and Gamma Ray Vision: The character can see through non-dense non-metallic objects entirely, often allowing them to see concealed weapons or through wooden doors and polymers at a very high fidelity. This also allows the character to see harmful radiation. This character possesses fine-tuned hearing capable of hearing higher frequency and lower frequency sounds. This allows them to hear Infrasound, allowing them to hear gunshots, explosions, machinery, and most natural disasters at a range of hundreds of kilometres. This also allows the character to hear fainter noises, effectively providing them with a +10 awareness bonus when listening. This augment also allows a character to detect ultrasound pulses, such as those emitted by Echolocation. The character can identify chemicals and people by smell and, in some circumstances, follow chemical trails and people trails left recently as long as the trail has not been obscured. The character can emit high frequency sound waves and perceive them when they bounce back to perceive environments in ultrasound with low resolution, and as such can only perceive shapes and movement. This augment only functions in atmosphere, but functions in water. This effectively gives the character ability to see cloaked characters and to see without the need for light. This character can remember everything that has ever happened to them in vivid detail without any memory loss whatsoever. For example, this character, once they have read a book, can recite it from memory at any point in the future. The character needs to actually have paid attention to something to remember it, but anything they do pay attention to can be recalled at any point in the future. This character's adrenal glands have been supercharged, heightening the fight or flight response. In game terms, the character can ignore the -2 penalty from one wound whenever they are in combat or otherwise stressed. If coupled with endocrine control the negated wounds stack and the adrenal glands can be toggled at will. This character has a naturally regrowing organic mesh lattice embedded in their skin, rendering it more resilient without changing the texture or flexibility. The character receives a permanent +1 natural armour bonus which stacks with worn armour. When not wearing any other armour, the character gets a second +1 natural armour bonus, which does not stack with armour.